It is known that feet are subject to various disorders due to contagion with fungi and bacteria.
In particular, there is a considerable diffusion of fungal dermatitides, namely tinea pedis, commonly known as “athlete's foot”, a fungal infection which tends to be increasingly common because of the use of collective facilities such as locker rooms, showers and saunas that are the ideal terrain for reproduction of mycetes.
Dermatological therapy is based essentially on the use of fungicide substances in the form of powders, creams and ointments with treatments which must be continued for some time.
Fungal onicopathies are a frequent complication in athlete's foot and are difficult to treat.
Bacterial dermatitides are rarer but still a problem to be solved. A typical bacterial infection in constituted by whitlows. Periungual and subungual whitlows precede the typical ingrown toenail.
Other problems which affect the foot are hyperhidrosis and the diabetic foot, which is an extremely high podological risk, since ulcers and infections form easily and therefore the foot must be protected adequately with plantar inserts and felts.
Document US-A-2004-0020076 describes a shoe including a shoe body, an ozonizer, an ozone discharge pipe and an air supply unit. The air supply unit includes an air pump provided with a motor connected electrically to a battery. According to this document, the ozonizer could allow disinfection and deodorization of the wear's foot.